Cosas de gemelos  only bro
by NORA29
Summary: Sam y Dean pueden llegar a ser gemelos de diferentes edades?
1. Chapter 1

Cosas de gemelos

Dean y Sam son hermanos, más que hermanos… hermanísimos.

Tienen esa clase de hermandad tan única que a veces parecen un solo ser.

Si se tuviera que comparar con algo podría decirse que es la típica que comparten los hermanos gemelos. Sienten cuando el otro les necesita, tienen una comunicación que comparten únicamente entre ambos y ese tipo de cosas. Este caso bien podría ser lo que ocurre entre ambos.

Cuando van de cacería John pudo ver en más de una oportunidad como sus hijos, estando alejados uno del otro y Dean sintiendo a su hermano en peligro se da vuelta a la vez que grita el nombre de su hermano y lanzándole el arma que podrá eliminar al ente sobrenatural de turno, logra salvarle la vida.

Y todo en un rápido movimiento como si fuera una coreografía estudiada durante días. No importa donde estén cazando, si es un bosque frondoso, una casa en ruinas, o que en medio de ambos se encuentren numerosos enemigos. Dean siempre sabe como lanzarle a Sam el arma para que llegue a sus manos de la forma correcta y sin que sea interceptada.

**¡Y como siempre… llega a manos de Sam como si nunca hubiera estado volando por los aires hace instantes!**

Todo esto podría verse como normal en el caso de que fueran gemelos, pero Sam y Dean se llevan la friolera distancia de cuatro años.

John una vez compartió esa experiencia con los hijos de un viejo amigo de preparatoria. Se los había encontrado en el parque una tarde de otoño en la que el sol daba el suficiente calor para llevar a Dean, por ese tiempo Mary aún no esperaba a Sam.

Flashback

Fue una inmensa sorpresa ya que había perdido todo contacto una vez alistado al ejército, y aún no se había puesto a retomar contacto con todos aquellos con los que había forzado una amistad fuerte. Así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de verlo casualmente allí y se dirigió hacía él.

_- ¡Hola Nick, tanto tiempo! Soy John, ¿me recuerdas?_

_- ¡Hey John! __¡Como no me voy a acordar de mi más preciado colega, amigo y si no fuera por ti aún estaría dando exámenes!_ – dice al tiempo que le da un inmenso abrazo, lleno de afecto y nostalgia por el tiempo sin verse.

_- Je, ni me lo recuerdes… __¡en más de una ocasión casi nos pescan cuando te soplaba! Ese Profesor Walls nos tenía entre ojo y ojo. Pero siempre podíamos burlar su vigilancia, no importaba que nos mandara a cada uno a un extremo del salón, nunca logró evitar que te pasara algún dato. El tono de voz del Winchester sonaba casi a punto de quebrarse, pero enseguida se recompuso, a la vez que afianzaba el abrazo._

_- Si, creo que murió sin saber cómo l__o hacíamos – _concluyó Nick.

_- Recuerdas la vez que ametralló __a todo el alumnado para que nos deschaven. ¡Tuvo que venir el Director para que nos deje salir a seguir tomando las clases!_

_- ¡JAJAJAJA!__ La cara de odio que le quedo, era para fotografiarlo._

_- Bueno, basta de cosas viejas que me vas a hacer llorar, cuéntame que es de tu vida. Veo que __tienes dos niñas preciosas. ¡Y no me digas que no son tus hijas! Tienen rasgos tuyos. Creo recordar que juraste que nunca te casarías, que serías como Casanova, que nadie podría atarte ¿Qué te paso? ¿¡Cómo lograron hacer que dieras el si!_

Ante esto Nick quedó atónito ante semejante afirmación, quería decirle que las niñas no eran suyas, pero John que lo conocía mucho se le adelanto.

_- Se que tratarás de hacerme creer que esos soles no son tuyas, pero a mi no me engañas. El pequeño que tengo aquí es mi hijo Dean y sé como un padre mira a sus hijos__, lo he visto en Mary. Y como tu las vigilabas no lo hace ni un tío ni ninguna otra persona. Así que respóndeme, ¿conozco a la madre?_

Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y responder con la verdad. Luego de tantos años separados John aún conocía sus gestos.

_- No recordaba que te odiara tanto John, me conoces tan bien que olvidaba que nunca te pude engañar. Es cierto, __son mis hijas. ¿Te acuerdas de Selena? Bueno, al final caí. No sirvieron de nada mis excusas, ella parecía conocer el transfondo de todo. Así que resumiendo aquí me tienes. Con estas dos preciosuras de casi dos años ya e inseparables. A veces no sé como hacen, pero entre ellas se entienden de maravilla. ¡Con decirte que el otro día en la guardería Maggie calmo de inmediato a Sophia cuando otro de los niños le había quitado un juguete!_

Cuando decía los nombres las iba señalando para que sepan quién era quién.

_¡Y ni te cuento que luego fue hasta donde estaba ese niño y lo surtió de un golpe! Creo que nunca más se acercará a ninguna. Fue la primera vez que mis niñas no me parecieron tan frágiles, ¡__Así como las vez, son de armas tomar!_

_- No conozco mucho de gemelos,_- dice John -_ pero se dice que comparten un vínculo inigualable. Que ni siquiera los hermanos comunes llegan a alcanzar._

Cuando ambos adultos voltean a ver como se entretienen sus respectivos hijos ven a Dean orgulloso llevando a cada una de las niñas sujetada de cada brazo; él en el centro. Como si estuvieran desfilando y ellos sean los reyes de la pasarela. Sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta, las hermanas con un leve vistazo entre ellas procedieron a darle a Dean un beso en la mejilla.

Las risas de John y Nick hicieron que los niños miraran en su dirección, estallando en risas las niñas y quedándose medio avergonzado Dean, pero al ver que todos se reían guardo su vergüenza y levanto la cabeza como todo un galán.

Fue la primera y única vez que John vio enrojecer a su primogénito.

Luego de esa tarde fue cuando Dean comenzó a pedir a sus padres, día sí y siguiente también, que le dieran un hermanito con el que compartir esa conexión que alguna vez vio en aquellas pequeñas hermanitas rubias.

Fin flashback

Es por eso que John no puede entender que a pesar de ser tan distintos en carácter y pensamiento sean como una misma cabeza pensante al momento de la cacería o en el mejor de los casos cuando Sam debía lidiar con los compañeros de turno en cualquiera de las escuelas por las que había transitado su infancia.

Ya que John una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver como Dean se enfrentaba a tres sujetos, que por lo que se enteró más tarde, habían estado hostigando a Sam desde su llegada a esa y pese a que el pequeño le dijo que se encargaría él mismo, Dean se había mantenido vigilando los movimientos de esos chicos y no tardo en caerles encima una vez que habían tocado a Sammy.

Al principio Sam se enojó, pero enseguida entre los dos y de forma sincronizada se hicieron cargo de que esos chicos no molesten más ni a ellos ni a nadie; nunca más.

Esa fue la primera vez que utilizó la excusa de irse apuradísimos por un caso a tres pueblos de distancia. Nunca les pregunto el porque de esos moretones, ni que Sam no protestara por estar de nuevo en la carretera.

Desde el espejo retrovisor pudo leer en los labios de Sam un silencioso agradecimiento dirigido a Dean, al que este le respondió despeinándolo un poco a la vez que con gestos le decía a Sam que sería un secreto entre los dos.

No serían gemelos pero habían desarrollado una unión única. Que comparándola con la que vio muchos años antes en las hijas de su amigo, era más fuerte e inquebrantable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews for: ****Cosas de gemelos only bro**

Angelita  
>2011-08-27 . chapter 1<p>

Muy interesante tu fic. Y la verdad es que esa coneccion la tenemos todos los hermanos, aun sin ser necesariamente gemelos :D. Hablando de eso, me trae muy buenos recuerdos de mis hermanos y yo cuando eramos niños... y aun hoy en dia n_n jejeje... En fin, me gusto mucho tu fic y el tema que tomaste de inspiracion es muy interesante, por que la verdad los chicos siempre han tenido esa coneccion tan fuerte y tan profunda que a pesar de que se pelean no pueden estar uno lejos del otro :D

Angelita, te respondo por este medio porque no tienes cuenta en !

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo lo hayas leído pero mucho más que dejes comentario con lo que este pequeño fic te ha provocado! Me pone súper contenta

Y no sé que sería de los chicos si su relación hubiera sido como la que mostraron en el capi del genio. Por suerte Dean regreso con su hermano, el verdadero, el que le entiende sin necesidad de hablar.

winchestergirl93  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 1<p>

la coneccion que tienen los winchester es la mas fuerte q he visto, de seguro que en otra vida fueron gemelos xD ajajaja

grandioso fic nora, como siempreQ! besote!

Winchester; Te imaginas eso? De lujo! Vamos a consultar con Missouri a ver que nos dice


End file.
